Luffy et Usopp ? Un couple evidement !
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Série de Drabble et OS sur le couple Luffy/Usopp écrite pour la communauté des 10 choix. parce qu'ils le valent bien ! Surtout parce qu'il y en a pas assez sur eux je trouve. M pour un OS seulement.
1. Démon

**Titre:** Un démon de lubricité  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> Yuki Ryuuzaki (MiniYu sur LJ)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> One Piece  
><strong>Table et prompt:<strong> Table X: 1.04-Démon  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Luffy/Usopp  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13 pour sous-entendus  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Rien à moi, tout à Oda (Yoho ! C'est joli ça rime, même si techniquement tout n'est pas à Oda puisque c'est moi qui ait écrit l'OS mais... mon dirait que je m'embrouille)  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Depuis le temps que j'ai réservé le couple, il fallais bien que je poste, qu'est-ce que je peux être lente ! Je m'éttone moi même, bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Un démon, voilà se qu'est Luffy. Si, si, moi le grand Usopp, valeureux guerrier des mers, en ai la preuve.<br>Le jour c'est un capitaine, un peu idiot et terriblement ambitieux, qui aime l'aventure et passer son temps à s'empiffrer au risque de se prendre une louche dévastatrice sur la tête. Et quand il se remplit pas le bide, il débite des inepties qui lui valent un coup de poing encore plus dévastateur que la louche par une rousse tout autant dévastatrice (Dévastatrice dans tous les domaines, elle dévaste nos budgets avec ses dettes.). Bref, un capitaine normal quoi !...Attendez, j'ai dit normal ? Oulla, nan, nan, Luffy est tout sauf normal. C'est un type bien, un pirate certes, comme nous tous sur ce bateau, mais un type bien. Quand d'autres pirates passent leur temps à piller des villages et détruire des familles et tuer pères et mères, laissant des enfants orphelins. Lui il aide les gens les plus faibles et met à terre assassins et tyran.  
>Donc je disais, le jour, il est vous le connaissez tous.<br>Mais la nuit...il devient un vrai démon, un démon de lubricité (Nda: Phase dixit Hugues dans la première série de Fullmetal Alchemist), j'en aie fait les preuves. Pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire, c'est qu'on pourrait même gagner la médaille d'or olympique si la partie de jambe en l'air avait été une discipline. Luffy est quelqu'un d'absolument divin au lit et je ne me lasse jamais de boire ses cris et ses gémissements. Non décidément Luffy deviens un véritable appel à la luxure la nuit, je pourrais presque voir des petites cornes de diable lui pousser sur la tête part moment, des fois il me regarde avec tellement de désir dans les yeux que j'en frémis, et impuissant, je ne peux qu'admirer sa beauté destructrice tellement plus adulte que le jour.  
>Mais n'allez pas croire que tout n'est que sexe et dépravation, loin de là ! Je ne suis pas du genre à me donner à n'importe qui et n'importe comment.<br>Je peux même dire que je serais du genre sentimental voir presque niais, mais je le dit: Je ne donne pas le corps avant d'avoir volé le cœur d'en face.  
>Oui je suis un sentimental, c'est pour ça que jamais je n'aurais crut avoir Luffy rien que pour moi, moi que je croyais à l'époque pas assez attirant.<p>

_Usopp était assis sur la tête de Merry, comment le super-méga-trouillard-Usopp-sama avait réussi à aller se perché là-haut, mystères ! La tête levée vers les étoiles il était complètement déconnecté du monde réel. Si on fouillait un peut dans sa tête, on pouvait voir que Luffy était partout, qu'il l'omnibulait, décidément ça ne va plus pour lui, plus les journées passent et plus était amoureux de son capitaine, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ? Lui dire ? Trop peur de se prendre le râteau de sa vie. Alors il se taisait préférant admirer son capitaine discrètement, se contentant très bien de son amitié. Même si l'envie de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser devenait souvent très forte, peut-être trop forte. Mais il devait se retenir. Le rejet serait encore plus douloureux.  
>Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et n'entendit pas la personne derrière lui.<em>

_**-Bah Usopp, qu'est-ce qui te prend de soupirer comme ça ?**_

_La voix de son capitaine le fit sursauter._

_**-Ah Luffy c'est toi.** Battement de cœur désordonné, il faut de calmer.** Je pensais à quelque truc rien de bien grave.**_

_Il rejoint son capitaine sur le pont. Sautant de la tête de Merry et s'appuyant légèrement contre la rambarde. Et s'il essayait ? En dire trop mais pas assez ?_

_**-En fait je pensais à quelqu'un.  
>-Kaya ?<br>**_

_Usopp secoua lentement la tête._

_**-Ton père**._

_Il secoua encore._

_**-Alors je vois pas. T'es amoureux ? C'est quelqu'un de l'équipage ? Pour un tel soupir ça doit bien être ça.**_

_Usopp crût rêver, il n'avait pas connut son capitaine aussi perspicace en sentiment. Et si….  
>Il détourna légèrement les yeux.<br>_

_**-Oui j'aime quelqu'un.**_

_Usopp ne vis pas la petite pointe de déception dans les yeux de son capitaine._

_**-J'en était sûr ! Je la connais ?  
><strong>__**-Oui  
>-Tu m'a dit que c'était pas Kaya, Conis ? Vivi ?<br>-Ni l'une ni l'autre.  
>-Robin ? Nami ?<br>-Non et non.  
><strong>__**-Mince, je me souviens pas de toute les filles qu'on a rencontré.  
>-Tu fais fausse route de toute façon, c'est pas une fille.<br>**__**-Quoi, pas une fille ?**_

_Usopp se mordit la lèvres, peur de la réaction de Luffy. Il ne vit toujours pas la lueur, cette fois d'espoir. _

_**-C'est un Garçon ?  
>-Oui, Un problème ?<br>**__**-Non, pas de problème tu fait se que tu veux. C'est quelqu'un de l'équipage ?  
><strong>__**-Oui.  
>-Tu me facilites la tâche. Sanji ?<br>**__**-Non.  
>-Zoro ?<br>-Non plus.  
>-Tant mieux pour toi, vus les œillade qu'il lance a Sanji pendant les repas ou quand il cuisine, t'aurais été déçus avec un de ces deux là.<strong>_

_Même Luffy l'avait remarquer, pas discret les gars, pas discret._

_**-Donc, j'imagine que tu n'a pas de tendance Zoophile donc on enlève Chopper.  
><strong>__**-En effet.**_

_Il émit un petit rire. Et là Luffy compris. Il était seul garçon restant sur le bateau. C'était clair comme de l'eau de l'eau de roche._

_**-Tu t'es trahi tout seul Usopp.  
>-A oui ?<strong>_

_Luffy lui tira le bras pour le coller a lui et posa sa tête dans le cou du tireur._

_**-Je suis le seul Garçon restant sur le bateau que tu puisses aimer.**_

_Usopp frissonna, Luffy avait compris, maintenant il avait peur de sa réaction, est-ce qu'il allait le jeter ? L'engueuler, ne plus lui parler ?  
>Un baiser dans le coup brouilla toutes ses réflexions.<em>

_**-Luffy, Qu'est-ce que tu...**_  
><em><br>Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, des lèvres lui bâillonnaient la bouche. Oh non il ne rêvait pas, Luffy était en train de l'embrasser et il aimait ça. Usopp passa ses bras autour du coup de Luffy, complètement transporté par le baiser.  
>Lorsque Luffy y mit fin sa tête bifurqua, il posa un baiser sur la joue du tireur et vint chuchoter a son oreille:<em>

_**-Je t'aime Usopp.**_

_Le dit Usopp sentit un frisson le parcourir, Luffy leva sur lui des yeux différents de ceux qu'il affiche tout les jours._

_**-Dit Usopp, t'est de Grade non ?  
>-Oui Pourquoi ?<br>-Donc la vigie est libre...**_

_Le temps d'assimiler l'allusion et Usopp, tout sourire entraîna Luffy dans la vigie mentionnée plus haut pour la nuit folle que le capitaine lui promettait._

J'accorde un autre regard a Luffy, mon petit démon, et le reporte ensuite a un endroit plus bas de mon anatomie. Mini-Usopp me réclame de l'attention. La vigie n'est pas libre. Il y a toujours les chambre mais le faire en plein milieux de a journée quand les autre risque d'avoir besoin soit de moi ou soit de Luffy...Non désolé mon cher tu va devoir te contenter de la douche froide pour le moment: mais pas de panique, ce soit je suis de garde, la vigie seras libre.


	2. En coeur

**Titre:** Très bien comme ça.  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> Yuki Ryuuzaki  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> One Piece  
><strong>Table et prompt:<strong> Table X: 5.06-En coeur  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Luffy/Usopp  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Persos à Oda.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Personellement je trouve qu'il ressemble un peu au premier

* * *

><p>Tout se passait pour les mieux sur le Thousand Sunny. Le capitaine et le médecin péchaient, le cuisinier préparait plusieurs rafraichissements pour tout l'équipage (Même Zoro !) en parlant de l'algue maritime, pour changer, elle dormait, restant a l'affut. Les deux femmes bronzait, la rousse sirotait un des cocktails cité plus haut et la brune lisait (surement relisait) un énième livre au nombre de pages impressionnant. Le charpentier s'accordait lui aussi un peu de repos à l'hombre d'un parasol, le musicien composait un nouvel air, berçant tout ce petit monde et Usopp qui jeta un regard bref à ses compagnons testait quelque invention.<br>Bref, tout ce petit monde était paisiblement installé, profitant du soleil plutôt fort aujourd'hui qui leur permettait de le limiter au maillot de bain et short ou bermuda (Rien de très changeant pour Franky me direz vous).  
>Usopp releva une nouvelle fois la tête, se focalisant sur le cuistot qui s'approchait de ses mellorines, un plateau a la main. Lui était vêtu d'un short noir et d'une chemise complètement ouverte, pour une vois il avait laissé la cravate au placard. Tiens ! Il venait de transformer son œil en cœur (surement l'autre aussi mais l'auteur n'a pas les preuves nécessaires). Décidemment, même habituer le tireur se demandait comment il pouvait faire. Il retourna à ses inventions et, par conséquent, il n'eut pas le temps de voir le regard noir de Zoro et le sourire moqueur ainsi que la lueur provocatrice dans les yeux du blond. Intéressant...Si j'avais pas autre chose à écrire je crois que je m'attarderais plus sur ce couple si...Intéressant, c'est le cas de le dire.<br>Bref, Usopp retourna à son bricolage. Mais il releva la tête vivement, une image était venu dans sa tête, ça lui faisait peur. Fallait se l'enlever de la tête, ça valais mieux. L'image d'un Luffy hystérique comme Sanji, les yeux en cœur qui lui sautait dessus avec quelque surnom débile...Hé ! Pourquoi vous vous enfuyez ! Ho revenez ! J'ai pas encore finit !  
>Dison donc qu'il exclut tout de suis cette image de sa tête, encore un peu sous le choc.<br>Un coup d'œil vers Luffy, celui qu'il avait devant lui était le mieux. Amoureux de lui, très amoureux, mais il lui montrait surtout en privé. Pas que les autres ne soit pas au courant, au contraire, il se souvient encore parfaitement du point ravageur de Nami le lendemain d'une nuit agitée ou ils avaient oubliés le sens du mot discrétion. Tout le monde avait cependant été content pour eux et leur fit quand même promettre d'être plus discrets et aussi songeant à insonoriser les parois des chambres (Nda: C'est pour ça qu'ils entendent pas Zoro et Sanji ! Ok ma gueule).  
>Non décidemment Luffy était très bien comme il était, les yeux en cœur, les tourbillons d'amour et les sentiments extériorisés à l'extrême, c'est vraiment pas pour lui.<br>Il fit tourner son regard vers Luffy, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, oh oui qu'il l'aimait son capitaine. Son optimisme et sa façon de voir les choses l'impressionnait par fois. Oui franchement, comment il était Luffy était parfait.  
>Il se levait doucement, pris la direction de la réserve a la recherche d'une canne a pêche. Il partit s'assoir sur la rambarde à côté de Luffy. Il lui embrassa la joue.<br>**-Je t'aime.**  
>Le Tireur lui avait murmuré ça dans l'oreille juste avant de l'embrasser elle aussi.<br>Luffy sourit et lorsqu'Usopp s'écarta, passa une main derrière la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour coller cette fois leur lèvres, sans être gêné par Chopper assit à côté ou par les autres.  
>Sans même approfondir le baiser ils se séparèrent, s'occupant de leur pêche. A côté Chopper n'avait rien dit. L'amour est une chose naturelle qui ne peut se contrôler. Voir ses amis heureux le rendait heureux lui-même.<p> 


	3. Je pense à toi

**Titre: **Quelque pensées même éloignés  
><strong>AuteurArtiste: **Yuki Ryuuzaki  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>One Piece  
><strong>Table et prompt: <strong>Table X: 7.03-Je pense à toi  
><strong>Personnage(s)Pairing: **Luffy/Usopp  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Persos a Oda-sama

* * *

><p>Quand ils ne s'entraînaient pas Usopp racontait des histoires à Héraclès. Des histoires vraie cette fois, pas les gros mensonges improbables qu'il racontait a Kaya. Cette fois c'était celle de l'équipage, toutes leurs aventures vécues jusqu'ici. Comment ils avaient empêché la mort de Kaya, détrôné Ener, sauvé Alabasta vaincus le CP9 et sauvé Robin des griffes du gouvernement mondial, comment ils avaient rendus leurs ombres a nombre de personnes, tout, morceau par morceau, épisode par épisode.<br>Il aimait dépeindre le portrait physique et moral de chacun de leurs adversaires. Il aimait mettre les détails dans les ressentis, les émotions qui les traversaient à chaque fois. Et Héraclès, attentif, admirait les talents narratifs de son nouvel ami.  
>Mais plus que tout, Usopp aimait lui décrire les portraits de ses amis. Leurs tics, leurs façons de parler, d'agir, leur nature profonde et leur portrait physique. La discrétion et l'intelligence de Robin, la crédulité de Chopper, l'ambition de Luffy, les plats délicieux de Sanji, et entraînements surhumain de Zoro, la sale manie de Franky de toujours se trimballer en slip, l'avarice de Nami et le fait absolument fout et ahurissant que Brook soit un squelette qui parle, bouge et mange comme tout le monde. D'une certaine façon, il pouvait se sentir plus ou moins proche d'eux.<br>A chaque fois il s'attardait un peu plus sur Luffy. Sans forcément s'en rendre compte. Héraclès avait finit par le remarquer mais ne disait rien quand à la passion dans la voix d'Usopp et les étincelles dans ses yeux, il pouvait facilement deviner que son capitaine était quelqu'un de très important pour lui, sûrement le plus important de l'équipage.

**-Dit-moi Usopp, tu l'aimes beaucoup ton capitaine.**

Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

**-Oui beaucoup, c'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.  
>-Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois.<br>-Désolé, je dois t'embêter avec mes histoires.  
>-Non, pas du tout, j'aime bien t'entendre raconter des histoires, a chaque fois on s'y croirait vraiment et on attend que la suite pour savoir se qu'il se passe et comment vous allez vous en sortir. Tu racontes très bien Usopp.<br>-Merci.  
>-Tu pense beaucoup a eux n'est-ce pas ?<br>-Oui, j'ai hâte de les revoir.** _Ecoute-moi Luffy, ou que tu sois, je pense a toi._

Usopp n'avait qu'une hâte, les rejoindre tous.

Luffy, quand il ne s'entraînait pas avec Rayleigh, racontait aussi ses histoires aux bêtes de Ruskaina. Il n'y mettait pas autant de détails qu'Usopp mais on sentait l'émotion dans sa voix et les sentiments portés à tout ses nakamas. Surtout un.  
>Il ne s'attardait pas plus sur le portait de l'un ou celui de l'autre, sauf s'il avait beaucoup de chose à dire sur la personne en question. Usopp faisait partit de ces personnes il pourrait le retracer en long, large et en travers s'il le voulait, parler de lui, encore et encore et encore. Même si les animaux n'en tiendraient pas compte, mais il s'en fichait pas mal, du moment qu'il pouvait parler de ses nakamas, ça lui suffisait amplement. Des fois les filles venaient l'écouter, là il rallongeait plus ses discours, un peu plus de détails, pour leur montrer a quel point ses nakamas sont géniaux, et Hancock avait bien vu qu'il mettait plus d'entrain à parler de son canonnier, elle remettait ça sur le compte d'une très grande amitié, si elle savait…<br>Luffy lui pensait beaucoup à eux, priant pour qu'ils aillent bien. Il voulait devenir plus fort pour les protéger, pour le protéger oh qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait penser à lui

_Je t'aime !_


	4. Passion

**Titre: **Passion impatiente (pas trouvé mieux T^T)  
><strong>AuteurArtiste: **Yuki Ryuuzaki  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>One Piece  
><strong>Table et prompt: <strong>Table X: 4.02-Passion  
><strong>Personnage(s)Pairing: **Luffy/Usopp  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M (Pour être sûr)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Persos à Oda-sama  
><strong>Note: <strong>Yeeey, mon premier Lemon depuis longtemps ! Un peu PWP peu être.

* * *

><p>Usopp commençais à s'impatienter, le Thousand Sunny était à l'heure du repas, l'ambiance habituelle y régnait, à savoir un joyeux bordel ou seul les plus chanceux réussissait à sauver leur repas. Mais Usopp commençais à en avoir marre, pas que ses amis l'ennuyaient mais il voulait que tout cela se finisse pour qu'il puisse profiter de son capitaine. Il commençait à avoir besoin de sa dose de Luffy. Et à voir le regard de Zoro sur le cuisinier, lui aussi n'avait qu'une envie: que tout ça prenne fin. Et c'était surement pas pour taper la discute avec Sanji, si vous voulez mon avis.<br>En face de lui Luffy mangeais joyeusement. Il commença à lui caresser le pied du sien, remontant doucement le long de son mollet, histoire de profité de ce contact. Il s'arrêta un moment au niveau du genou et redescendit jusqu'à la cheville. Luffy ne fit aucun geste et n'eu aucune réaction pouvant trahir l'activité du canonnier sous la table. Pourtant Usopp savait, il savait que Luffy avait comprit ou il voulait en venir. Patience, patience. Sanji commença à débarrasser, comme si c'était un signal, tout le monde sut qu'il faillait maintenant regagner sa chambre ou vaquer à ses occupations. Tous sortirent un à un, tous sauf Zoro, mais Usopp ne s'y attarda pas. Sans que les autres ne les voient il attira Luffy dans sa chambre. De tout le trajet il ne ralentit pas, pressé.

Une fois entrés dans la chambre il plaqua son capitaine contre la porte pour lui dérobé un baiser des plus délicieux pour l'autre.  
>Le temps de fermer la porte a clé qu'Usopp avait déjà les mains sur les hanches de Luffy, dévorant son cou, laissant des frissons de plaisir de plaisir au jeune capitaine. Le tireur entrepris la redécouverte du corps de son amant en remontant lentement ses mains sur son torse, arrachant presque chaque bouton qui le gênait.<br>Une fois sa tâche accomplie et la veste à terre. Usopp voulut s'attaquer au pantalon sans plus attendre mais son capitaine saisit ses mains. Embrassant l'une d'elle, il le poussa sur le lit, un regard de désir dévorant le canonnier. Il s'assit sur son bassin ondulant de façon terriblement sensuelle, Usopp l'admirait, cet homme au-dessus de lui, c'était un appel a la luxure, comment de pas y répondre ?

Lorsqu'Usopp posa ses mains sur les hanches de Luffy pour lui imposer un rythme, ce dernier choisit ce moment pour se baisser et entreprendre d'enlever complètement la salopette de son amant embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait, caressant ce corps qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Il s'arrêta au boxer, là ou une bosse déformait fièrement le vêtement. Envoyant le bout de tissu dire bonjour à la veste. Luffy souffla sur la bosse citée plus haut, Usopp retins un petit gémissement Le sourire du capitaine s'élargit, il voulait l'entendre. Alors cette fois il l'embrassa, plusieurs fois, jusqu'a ce que les gémissements du propriétaire le satisfasse et qu'il lui demande d'arrêter ce petit jeu et de faire ce qu'il a à faire.  
>Tout souriant et content d'avoir eu se qu'il avait voulut, il fit valsé le boxer bleu-nuit (dommage que Brook ne s'intéresse pas au sous-vêtement masculin). Là aussi il ne fit que souffler dessus, il reçut un grognement de mécontentement mélangé à du plaisir. Légèrement lassé lui aussi, Luffy lécha la colonne de chair dans toute sa longueur, partant de la basse pour arriver sur le gland, et la goba toute entière, arrachant un râle de plaisir a Usopp.<br>Il fit alors de va et vient irréguliers excitant le canonnier encore plus. Petit à petit il accélérait, faisant gémir Usopp qui s'accrochait aux draps, de plus en plus fort. Dans un pur cri d'extase ce dernier se libéra dans la bouche de Luffy qui se fit un plaisir de tout avaler. Laissant le canonnier se reprendre, il s'étala de tout son long sur lui et l'embrassa. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un moment, ils pouvaient y lire tout la passion et tout l'amour porté l'un a l'autre qui les animaient à ce moment.

Usopp renversa l'homme élastique sous lui pour l'embrasser cette fois moins chastement. Il joignit deux doigts au baiser, doigts que Luffy suçât avidement. Cette vision de luxure, cette passion, elles suffirent a Usopp pour que son membre durcisse aussi vite que Luffy l'avais calmé.  
>Quand il jugeât les doigts assez humides il allât chatouiller l'intimité de Luffy. Il introduisit un premier doigt, plutôt habitué Luffy ne ressenti aucune douleur, juste du plaisir. Ce que quand il introduisit un deuxième doigt qu'il ressentit une pointe de douleur qui passa bien vite.<br>Usopp fit quelque mouvement de ciseaux, Luffy haletait, gémissait et son amant s'en délectait.  
>En retirant ses doigts, Usopp sourit en entendant la plainte mise là juste pour la forme, la capitane sachant parfaitement que se qui viendrais le satisferais complètement.<p>

Lorsqu'Usopp présenta son membre fièrement tendus devant l'entrée de son compagnon il n'eu pas besoin de demander l'autorisation pour commencé à entré, un arrachant un mélange de cris de plaisir et de douleur à Luffy, l'habitude n'enlevant pas complètement la douleur, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, ne bougeant plus, il laissa Luffy, qui n'était pas élastique à cet endroit, le temps de s'habituer à lui;  
>D'un coup de reins impatient Usopp reçu l'ordre de bouger, alors doucement il s'exécuta, entamant un va et vient d'abor lent, faisant gémir Luffy de plus en plus fort au fur et a mesure qu'il accélérais. Jusqu'à se qu'il se laisse aller et ce mette à crier son plaisir. A ce moment là, Usopp se saisit de la verge de son amant pour lui imprimer un rythme similaire à celui de ses coups de reins.<br>Après plusieurs coup plus violent au point G, celui qui faisait voir des étoile a Luffy, ils se libérèrent en même temps, dans une parfaite synchronisation. Luffy dans la main d'Usopp et celui-ci da l'intérieur du capitaine.  
>Se séparant de lui Usopp s'étala sur Luffy, l'embrassant avec passion. Et ils eurent juste le temps de remonter leurs draps avant de s'endormir.<br>Une phrase fut murmuré:

**-Je t'aime**


	5. Cicatrice

****Titre: ****La cicatrice qui renferme le passé  
><strong><strong>AuteurArtiste: ****Yuki Ryuuzaki  
><strong><strong>Fandom: <strong>**One Piece  
><strong><strong>Table et prompt: <strong>**Table X: 3)  
><strong><strong>Personnage(s)Pairing: ****Luffy/Usopp  
><strong><strong>Rating: <strong>**PG  
><strong><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Persos à Oda-sama  
><strong><strong>Note: <strong>**Surement mon préféré pour le moment

* * *

><p><strong>-Dit Luffy, comment t'as réussi à avoir une telle cicatrice ?<br>**  
>Usopp traçait du bout de l'index la crois qui barrait les torse de son amant allongé à côté de lui.<br>Luffy grimaça un peu, cette cicatrice était pleine de mauvais souvenir.

**-C'est Akainu qui me l'a faite. C'est grâce à Ace, Jimbei, Crocodile et Trafalgar Law que je suis en vie.  
>-Hééé ? Crocodile ?<br>-Ça t'étonne ?  
>-Il y a de quoi oui, on parle quand même de Crocodile l'ex-shichibukai.<strong>

Usopp ne connaissait pas les détails de la guerre de Marine Ford. Il avait appris des journaux que Luffy c'était évadé d'Impel Down avec Baggy, Mister 3, Crocodile, Jimbei, Un travelo appelé Ivankov, et une quantité faramineuse d'hommes, son capitaine tout craché.  
>Il savait aussi qu'ils s'étaient rendus à Marine Ford pour sauver Ace. Ils avaient échoués. La marine pouvait être fière de son coup, exécuter le fils de Gold Roger.<p>

**-Et quand a Ace...**

Le visage de Luffy se peignit d'une expression triste, Ace...Quand Usopp l'avait appris dans les journaux, tout de suite son capitaine lui est venus a l'esprit, comment il réagit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même ? Comment il allait se sortir de ce moment dur ?  
>Puis petit à petit cette histoire était devenue moindre dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que ça n'occupe plus son esprit.<br>Et quand bien même ça lui était revenu en retrouvant Luffy, il n'avait jamais osé le questionner, de peur de voir la joie de capitaine s'éteindre même juste un instant par sa faute. Mais là Luffy lui en parlait de son propre chef, et il avait attisé sa curiosité, il voulait en savoir plus maintenant.

**-Ace s'est sacrifié pour moi, Akainu voulait me tuer en premier, Il s'est interposé entre lui et moi pour que je vive. J'étais tellement sous le choc que j'étais déconnecté du monde, c'est Jimbei qui m'a aidé à m'enfuir avec l'aide de Crocodile mais il a été grièvement blessé lui aussi.  
>C'est Trafalgar qui nous a soignés.<strong>

Usopp avait du mal à y croire, Trafalgar Law, le supernovas rencontré à Sabondy lui avait sauvé la vie, et Ace c'était sacrifié pour lui. Il enlaça son amant, les larme ne coulaient pas, il avait suffisamment pleuré comme ça, mais sa mine triste avait suffit au canonnier.

**-Il s'est sacrifié pour que tu vives, tu deviendras le seigneur des pirates Luffy. C'est ce que tu nous répète tout le temps et depuis le début, je suis sûr que tout se qu'il voulait en se sacrifiant c'était que tu puisses t'échapper et réaliser ton rêve, alors fait le pour lui, pour nous.  
>Tu nous a tous aidé Luffy, Tu as sauvé Zoro des marines, Tu m'as aidé a sauvé Kaya et mon village, tu as libéré Cocoyashi d'Arlong, tu donne a Sanji une possibilité de trouvé le All Blue, tu as permis à Chopper de familiarisé avec les homme mais aussi à pouvoir lui permettre de s'amélioré en médecine, Tu as offert des amis a robin et un endroits où elle se sent a l'aise. Tu permets a Franky de réaliser son rêve et a Brook de tenir ça promesse. Tu nous a, à tous, apporté quelque chose, nous te suivrons jusqu'au bout parce qu'avant d'être les membre de ton équipage on est surtout tes amis.<strong>

Luffy ne pus retenir ses larme longtemps et laissa couler ses larme de joie.

**-Idiot. Ne parle pas en l'honneur des autre.  
>-Ils n'en pensent pas moins et tu le sais. Alors vit et soit le seigneur des pirate, pour Ace, et tout les autre.<strong>

Luffy calma ses larmes, un grand sourire barrait maintenant son visage.

**-Oui je serais les roi de pirate, et toi tu seras la reine.  
>-Nan mais ho !<strong>

Usopp assena une claque sur le crane de son amant qui rit de bon cœur.  
>Cette cicatrice qui renfermait tant de mauvais souvenir, a présent elle ne lui faisait plus mal, et elle allait être témoin des bon moment a venir qui deviendront des bon souvenir. Peu importait les plaies du passé.<p> 


	6. Larmes

**Titre: **Ses larmes ne l'atteignent pas  
><strong>AuteurArtiste: **Yuki Ryuuzaki  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>One Piece  
><strong>Table et prompt: <strong>Table X: 6)  
><strong>Personnage(s)Pairing: **Luffy/Usopp  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Persos à Oda-sama  
><strong>Note: <strong>Je tiens a préciser que j'aime beaucoup Hancock mais j'ai pas pus m'empécher de la tournée un peu en ridicule, Malgrés tout cet OS fait partit de mes préféré.

* * *

><p>Luffy n'a jamais été doué avec les filles, c'est un fait des plus indéniables. Malgré cela sans jamais s'en rendre compte, il était capable de se faire des amis partout ou il passait, sur toutes les îles visitées, il se faisait des amis aux quatre coins du globe. Des amis qu'il sauvait et qui le soutenaient dans sa quête du One Piece. Et malgré ça il restait quelqu'un d'un peu maladroit avec les sentiments, juste un peu. Dison qu'il les maniait sans le vouloir. C'est surement ça qui plaisait a ses ami, ça ajouté a son ambition, sa bouille souriante et son côté un peu idiot irrécupérable. On peu dire qu'il a deux facette, celle de tout les jours, un peu idiot et joueur et gamin et cette facette si sérieuse quand il venait a mener un combat décisif ou que l'on s'en prenait a l'un de ses nakama, en soit, quelqu'un de pas très commun.<br>Autre chose, il avait aussi fait couler des larmes, des larmes de joie, de bonheur. Et pourtant cette fois c'était des larmes de tristesse, des larmes qu'il ne souhaitait même pas effacer, il n'en ressentait pas l'envie:

_La nuit venais de tomber, le bateau Kuja avait quitté Amazon Lily depuis un moment déjà, surement quelque heures. Luffy était assis en plein milieu du pont de proue, il n'arrivait pas à dormir il était beaucoup trop impatient de les retrouver, après ces deux longue années, il avait une envie folle de tous les serrer dans ses bras, et de leur dire a quel point il lui avait tous manqué. Mais surtout il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser, le toucher, lui dire a quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Le voila qui divaguais encore, après deux ans d'abstinence il était grand temps qu'ils se retrouvent, ça valais mieux pour sa santé mentale il ne savait même pas comment il avait pus tenir ces deux ans tout seul sans devenir fou.  
>Il entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui, des talons aiguilles, le bruit d'un froissement de vêtement, ils n'étaient pas accompagnés par un sifflement de serpent mais pourtant il avait deviné que c'était elle, la princesse serpent, Boa Hancock. Capitaine corsaire, sûrement la plus belle femme du monde. La femme capable de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aimera jamais alors que centaines, que dire des centaines ? Des milliers ! Lui mange dans la main. Un peu cruche comme histoire me direz-vous. J'avoue que je me pose des questions. Mais l'amour est une chose que même le plus grand scientifique ne peut manipuler et le meilleur médecin guérir.<br>Bref, elle se tenait derrière son bien-aimé. Elle admirait la lune un moment, reportant son attention sur Luffy. Il allait la quitter, pour longtemps, très longtemps très longtemps, cette idée la bouleversait complètement, faisait battre son cœur d'angoisse._

_**-Tu veux vraiment partir ?  
>-Evidement que je vais partir, j'ai encore plein d'aventure à vivre avec eux !<strong>_

Un coup de point dans le cœur, resté fière !

_**-Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'épouser**_

Hancock crut percevoir un soupir de la part de Luffy.

_**-Pour que je reste avec toi sur Amazon Lily ? Comme un bon mari aimant et obéissant ? Non merci.**__  
><em>

_Un autre coup de poing dans le cœur un peu plus fort celui-là._

**-Mais...  
>-Y'a pas de mais Hancock ! Je suis pas ton joujou. Je vis d'aventure, j'ai besoin de mes amis à mes côté pour vivre pleinement ma vie.<strong>

C'en fut trop pour la princesse, des larmes perlèrent.

**-Il va falloir que tu comprennes que je ne veux pas t'épouser, jamais. C'est pas toi que j'aime, c'est quelqu'un qui m'attends là-bas, sur Sabondy.**

Cette fois les larmes coulèrent, elle ne pus les retenir.

**-C'est une de ces filles n'est-ce pas ?**

Luffy entendait les sanglots dans la vois d'Hancock, pour la première fois de sa vie l trouva des larmes pathétique.

**-Arrête donc de pleuré, ce n'est même pas Nami ni Robin.  
>-Alors qui ?<strong>

_Luffy se leva, calmement, passant a côté d'Hancock, il s'arrêta un moment._

**-Si je te le dit tu tomberais surement dans les vapes, et tu ne voudrais plus jamais me voir et me jetterais par dessus bord.**

Et il poursuivit son chemin, laissant là la femme désemparée. Bientôt il pourrait se séparé d'elle et le retrouver, son long nez. Il esquissa un sourire, il faillait qu'il le voit. Bientôt, il avait hâte, hâte de pouvoir le serrer à nouveau dans se bras, bientôt.


	7. Première Impression

**Titre: **La première impression n'est pas forcément celle que tu dois retenir (Vive les noms de 15Km)  
><strong>AuteurArtiste: **Yuki Ryuuzaki**  
><strong>**Fandom: **One Piece  
><strong>Table et prompt: <strong>Table X: 8) ère Impression  
><strong>Personnage(s)Pairing: **Luffy/Usopp  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Persos à Oda-sama  
><strong>Note: <strong>Un OS avec uns scéne un peu banale et clichée dans le monde de la fiction désolé.

* * *

><p>L'ambiance était paisible sur le Sunny, peut-être trop paisible même. D'après les dire du capitaine qui s'ennuyait comme c'était pas permit. Le temps était agréable, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Mais toujours est-il qu'il s'ennuyait profondément, aucun navire en vus, qu'il soit de Pirate ou de Marines. Aujourd'hui tout était calme sur la mer du nouveau monde Que rêver de mieux qu'un petit temps de répits quand on fait partit de l'équipage au chapeau de paille ?<p>

**-On s'ennuie  
>-Tu t'ennuie, nuance. <strong>Rétorqua Nami.** Vas donc te trouvé quelque chose à faire, quelque chose autre que nous casser les pieds évidemment.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles elle reprit son livre, se désintéressant de son capitaine, toujours en train de gémir face à l'ennui persistant et son manque d'idée pour s'occuper. Il y avait bien Usopp mais il était occupé, Zoro et Sanji s'était enfermés dans la cuisine, le blond avait bien précisé que si l'envie subite de défoncé la porte se faisait il se ferait un plaisir de l'envoyer dire bonjours aux cousins de Zoro au fond de la mer.  
>Cette situation dura encore un bon moment avant que Sanji et Zoro ne sortent de la cuisine avec une bouteille vide en mains, à croire qu'ils avaient entendu les gémissements plaintifs du capitaine jusque dans la cuisine. Ils proposèrent un jeu de la bouteille à tout l'équipage. Ce à quoi, très joueurs, ledit équipage répondit présent.<p>

**-Pas besoin de vous rappeler les règles ?** Demande Sanji a l'assemblée regroupée en cercle sur le pont.  
><strong>-La personne qui tourne la bouteille pose une question ou un gage à la personne désigné pas le goulot en fonction de se que cette personne choisit.<strong> Poursuivit Zoro. **Des problèmes** **?**  
><strong>-Allez faites tourner la bouteille !<strong>S'impatienta Usopp.

Zoro fit tourner la bouteille dont le goulot s'arrêta sur Robin.

**-Intéressant, une action ou une question ?  
>-Question.<strong>

Zoro réfléchit un court instant, c'est qu'il y avait plusieurs questions à poser sur cette femme mystérieuse.

**-Est-ce que t'as déjà eu une relation amoureuse ou ne serais-ce qu'une réaction sexuelle ?**

Il prit une bonne claque derrière la tête, de la part d'un cuistot faussement furieux.

**-Nan mais ! Un peu tact !  
>-Oui j'ai déjà eu des relations.<strong>

Un cours silence tomba dans le groupe, la question: Qui ?

**-C'était qui, c'était qui ? Demanda la navigatrice curieuse.  
>-Une question, seulement une. Sourit la jeune fille, malicieuse.<strong>

Elle refit tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Chopper qui fût mis au défi de boire un verre d'alcool fort. Par la suite Franky du embrasser Robin, le classique. Luffy dût faire dix fois le tour du mât sur une main, Sanji avoua que, avant qu'il ne vienne avec la bouteille, il essayait d'enseigner la cuisine à "ce rustre de marimo". Se a quoi son amant lui dit poliment de se taire. Chopper (encore lui le pauvre) avoua qu'il était déjà tombé amoureux d'une femelle qui l'avait envoyé voir ailleurs sans ménagement. Nami fut obligé de donner 5 berris à chacun, elle en pleura un bon moment. Usopp avoua qu'il avait été obèse pendant une période de ces deux ans, se qui déclencha le fout rire de tout le monde. Apres deux ou trois tours, la bouteille s'arrêta a nouveau sur Luffy qui, cette fois, pris la question.

**-Et bien. Fit Robin avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. On connaient tous l'amour que tu porte au long nez.** Usopp rosit légèrement.** Mais c'était quoi t'a première impression quand tu l'as rencontré pour la première fois ?  
>-Et bien.<strong> Il se tourna vers Usopp un moment pour se reporter sur Robin. **Vous aller surement rire mais j'me suis demander s'qu'était son nez.**

En effet les paroles du capitaine eurent un grand succès et provoqua l'hilarité du petit groupe, a l'exception d'Usopp qui se vexa un peu pour la forme, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

**-Mais pendant pas longtemps, j'vous jure ! Après j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec son père.**  
><strong>-Tu le connais ? S'étonna <strong>Chopper  
><strong>-Bah oui, il fait partit de l'équipage de Shank !<strong>  
><strong>-Waaah !<strong>Chopper avait de étoile qui voyageait dans se yeux, Usopp lui, il souriait, fier de son père.

Le jeu continua, et dura longtemps, jusqu'à se que le ventre de Luffy réclame.  
>Le soir, Zoro apprenais encore une fois la cuisine, l'ingrédient ? Les cuistots blond pervers, une espèce qui se fait rare, très rare. Une chance d'en avoir un sous la main.<br>Et Usopp et Luffy ? Collez votre oreille à la porte de la chambre du canonnier, vous comprendrez.


	8. Si beau

**Titre:** Si belle fille pour si belle compréhension  
><strong>AuteurArtiste:** Yuki Ryuuzaki  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> One Piece  
><strong>Table et prompt:<strong> Table X: 5) beau  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Luffy/Usopp  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Persos à Oda-sama

* * *

><p>Usopp relisait une dernière fois la lettre écrite de ses propre mains, tout lui semblait correctement rédigé et complet. Il ferma la lettre, les yeux aussi. Il était désolé pour elle, mais il n'y pouvait rien. La vie et faite d'événement que l'on ne peu pas prévoir et anticiper, ni même auxquels on peut échapper:<p>

_"Ma chère Kaya.  
>Je te souhaite d'abor bonjour, ou bonsoir, ça dépends. Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Combien de temps que je suis partit de Syrup ? Trois ans ? Ou quatre ? J'ai un peu perdu le fils depuis que je suis entré dans cette équipage de, il faut bien l'avouer, fou, entre un capitaine élastique à l'ambition à peu prés égale à son appétit, un bretteur aux cheveux vert avec un gros problème d'orientation, une navigatrice radine, un cuistot pervert, un renne qui parle, un cyborg aux cheveux bleu et un squelette vivant, qui bouge, parle et mange. Ajoute a ça un sniper au long nez et le mélange ne pouvait être qu'explosif, Robin doit être surement la seule personne normale sur ce navire, et encore, à vérifier.<br>Toi tu ne connais que Luffy, Nami et Zoro, ou plutôt: l'élastique, la rousse et l'algue sans orientation. Mais quand on reviendra tu verras, les autres sont tout aussi géniaux et chacun a sa personnalité, sa particularité et sa façon de faire. Je pourrais tous te les décrire mais à ce rythme-là tu auras trois pages à lire.  
>Mais je suis mal poli, excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu va et comment se porte le village, bien j'imagine. J'aimerais bien vous revoir, et vous montrer tout se que j'ai appris au cours de mon voyage, tu verras, j'ai pas mal changé, du moins je pense, déjà je ne suis plus le gringalet que tu as connus, et j'ai hâte de vous montrer mes nouvelle technique, j'imagine d'ici la réaction des garçons.<br>Ensuite, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler, quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux, je l'ai un peu sur le cœur, en fait je suis désolé, mais j'ai développé des sentiments bien plus qu'amicaux envers une personne de l'équipage, en fait je ne peux plus me passer de cette personne, et c'est deux ans passer loin d'elle m'ont aidée à me rendre compte que ce se n'était pas un simple amour mais de la dépendance presque. Le hic c'est... Que cette personne est un homme. Ça te dégoute ? Pourtant c'est la vérité, il s'agit de Luffy. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, pourquoi je suis désolé ? Parce que j'ai pensée qu'au fils des jours, semaines, des mois et des histoires, une sorte de lien s'était crée, comme des meilleurs amis ou même un peu plus. Alors je suis désolé. Peu être que tu seras dégouté, que tu ne voudras plus me voir ni même me parler, peut être que tu ne me répondras pas. Tu penseras aussi que c'est lâche de te dire ça par lettre plutôt que de vive voix mais, cela me pesait sur la conscience et je risque pas de revenir à Syrup avant un moment alors, savoir que c'est écrit, sur papier et que dans pas longtemps ce papier arrivera à toi me soulage, m'enlève un poids.  
>Je n'ai aucune excuse et je ne m'en cherche même pas, je l'aime et puis c'est tout, si tu savais, ce que tu a vus a Syrup n'est rien à côté du Luffy que je connais tout les soirs, toute les nuit, ce Luffy est si beau, si tentant, si... c'est inexplicable. Quand j'y repense, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas succomber avant.<br>Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, j'espère que tu ne me rejetteras pas, qu'on sera amis comme au début  
>Usopp" <em>

C'est avec crainte que la lettre fut postée.

_"Usopp  
>J'avoue que je pouvait m'attendre à tout sauf à ça. Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas toi qui a décidé de tomber amoureux de ton capitaine et si tu es heureux alors ça me va. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai un peu pleuré, heureusement que Merry n'était pas là.<br>Et saches que tu seras toujours le bienvenus dans le château, toi et tout tes amis, aussi fou et bizarre soit-ils. J'ai hâte de voir ce squelette qui bouge, ça doit être intéressant à voir. Et je suis sûre que les garçons seraient heureux de te voir, tu leur manque a eux ainsi qu'au village, j'aurais encore beaucoup de chose à te dire mais comme tu l'as dit dans ta lettre, tu auras trois pages à lire. Alors je te raconterais tout quand tu reviendras, accompagné du roi des pirates. Car oui je crois en vous, vous réussirez à trouver le One piece.  
>J'airais aimer écrire une lettre aussi longue que la tienne mais je m'arrête là, et saches que quand tu m'enverras une lettre je te répondrais.<br>À bientôt. Kaya"_

Avec un sourire la lettre fût postée.  
>Usopp retins une larme, la compréhension de cette fille était si belle.<p> 


	9. Des imbéciles

**Titre:** On joue aux imbéciles ?  
><strong>AuteurArtiste:** Yuki Ryuuzaki  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> One Piece  
><strong>Table et prompt:<strong> Table X: 6) imbéciles  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Luffy/Usopp  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Persos à Oda-sama

* * *

><p><strong>-Dis Usopp, t'est amoureux ?<strong>

Le canonnier se figea, s'arrêtant dans se activité, s'il aimait quelqu'un ? En effet il y a bien une personne qui fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort en sa présence. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, son cœur prenait, a ce moment, un rythme un peu plus rapide que la normale. Non seulement a cause de la personne mais surtout a cause de la question posée

Que dire a ce joyeux Luffy qui se trouvait en ce moment devant lui ? La question se posait, et le capitaine attendait sa réponse

**-Usopp ?**

L'entente de son prénom réveilla le canonnier et une idée lui vint en tête, une idée assez intelligeant, sans se vanter.

**-Il y a bien quelqu'un que j'aime énormément. Sur le bateau.**  
><strong>-Qui ça ?!<strong> S'exclama le capitaine, curieux.  
><strong>-Cherche, j'te donne 1 jours seulement, si tu trouve la bonne réponse j'avouais, sinon, j'aviserais.<br>**  
>Sur ses mots il se leva et, sans attendre une seule réponse de Luffy, sortit de son atelier pour s'enfermer un moment dans sa chambre.<br>Luffy lui n'en revenait pas, il se demandait se qui était passé dans la tête de son ami. Il devait trouver cette personne en une journée. Impossible ! Du moins pour lui c'est se qu'il pensait. C'est pour Robin ce genre de truc. Mais Luffy aimait les défit, alors il allait le relever, et tout seul ! Il étudiera tout les comportements d'Usopp vis-à-vis des autres membres, et il trouvera, fois de Luffy.  
>Sur ces belle parole lui aussi leva son postérieur pour sortir commencer son inspection.<br>Et au bout de deux ou trois heure il n'était pas plus avancer qu'au démarrage. Déjà Usopp s'était enfermé une demi-heure dans sa chambre et il restait souvent avec Chopper, or Luffy se doutait bien qu'Usopp n'avait pas de tendance Zoophile donc il l'excluait. Il se doutait bien aussi que les squelettes ne faisait pas partit de ses fantasmes, donc pas de Brook. Il lui reste donc Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, et Franky, Il avait quelque doutes quand au premier mais il ne l'excluait pas.

Quand Usopp était dans son champ de vision il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Cherchant un changement de comportement à l'approche de tel ou tel nakama. Il n'était pas complètement idiot il savait parfaitement reconnaître un changement de comportement et se qu'il pouvait signifier.  
>Alors il étudiait chaque mouvement, tic du visage qui pourrait trahir le canonnier. Mais pourtant aucun changement ne se faisait voir chez l'homme au long nez. Autant avouer que ça en devenait frustrant.<br>La journée venait de se terminer et il n'avait mi la main sur aucune piste, il avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec Sanji mais pourtant il n'y avait d'atmosphère amoureuse lorsque les deux hommes était ensemble, ni même avec les filles. Il commençait à se poser des questions. Usopp aimait-il vraiment quelqu'un sur le bateau ? C'est la tête pleine de questions qu'il s'endormit.  
>Le lendemain ne fut pas plus une réussite, si ben qu'il laissait tombé une heure avant la fin du temps impartit, ce n'était pas son genre, mais là il ne voyait aucune solution.<br>L'heure passée, il parti dans l'atelier, sachant qu'il le trouverait là-bas, bingo ! Ils se regardèrent un moment, le canonnier détourna les yeux pour les reportés sur son travail. Il savait très bien pourquoi son capitaine était là. Et Luffy parla.

**-J'ai pas trouvé, je doute même que tu aime quelqu'un de l'équipage.  
>-Tu as pris tout le monde en compte ?<br>-Evidement que j'ai pensé à...**

Luffy venait d'avoir une illumination, non il n'avait pas pris tout le monde en compte. Usopp avait relevé la tête surpris pas l'arrêt brusque de son interlocuteur. Les regards qui se croisent, le capitaine s'assoie a côté du canonnier.

**-Il y a bien quelqu'un que j'ai oublié, j'ai été idiot, j'ai cherché quelqu'un envers qui tu agirais différemment, alors que je suis la solution de l'énigme, n'est-ce pas ?**

Usopp posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Luffy. En signe d'acquiescent.

**-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?** Interrogea le canonnier.  
><strong>-On arrête de faire les imbéciles<strong>.

Usopp releva la tête. Des Imbéciles ? Luffy coupa court à toute réflexion en l'embrassant. Les deux imbéciles échangèrent leur premier baiser.


	10. Anneau

**Titre:** Marry me ?  
><strong>AuteurArtiste:** MiniYu  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> One Piece  
><strong>Table et prompt:<strong> Table X: 4)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Luffy/Usopp  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Persos à Oda-sama  
><strong>Note:<strong> This is the end, j'suis assez contente que ce soit fini. Et surtout contente d'avoir écrit sur un couple aussi peu courant. Et grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps poster de reviews et à ceux qui le front peut-être aprés, Merci !

* * *

><p>L'amour et une chose immortelle. Chez tout homme, chez tout animal. L'amour sous plusieurs formes, Maternel, paternel, charnel, passionné, et bien plus encore.<br>Moi je vais vous conter l'amour de deux pirates, voguant sur les mers la recherche d'aventure et d'un trésor légendaire accompagné d'un équipage déjanté.  
>Le premier est un capitaine un peu fou, ambitieux et plus borné que le pire des mulets, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son sourire vous mettent en confiance, un chapeau de paille toujours sur la tête, chapeau qui a fait sa réputation. Une cicatrice sous l'œil droit, preuve de courage, une autre lui barrant le torse, preuve d'une grande souffrance surmontée avec le temps.<br>De l'autre côté on à un canonnier tireur d'élite, un trouillard menteur. Oui je sais dit de cette manière c'est pas très avantageux, mais il n'en reste pas moins un fier membre de cet équipage de fou. Caractérisé par une anatomie nasale douteuse, des cheveux noirs au volume doublé en deux ans. Ses muscle maintenant bien sculptés en fait surement baver plus d'une d'envie. En deux ans il a surement plus changé que son capitaine.  
>C'est d'eux que je vais vous parler, de Luffy et Usopp.<br>Le début de leur histoire ? Nan ça je l'ai déjà fait, deux fois en plus. Nan cette fois e vais vous raconté tout autre chose. Cette fois ou le canonnier avait trouvé quelque chose d'assez étonnant sur son lit, sur l'oreiller même, pour être précis.

Le jour d'avant il s'était réveillé dans le lit de son amant (Oh ! Une rime !). Ce dernier dans se bras, après une folle nuit d'amour, jusque là rien d'anormal, A vrai dire ce jour là n'est pas le plus important. Tout se qui m'intéresse c'est qu'ils apprirent en milieu de journée qu'ils accosteraient le lendemain, en début d'après midi surement, sur l'île d'Horalia. Une île réputée commercial pour se boucheries, boulangerie, librairie, bijouterie, antiquaire et j'en passe, merci Robin pour ta culture ! Le reste de la journée ils se préparaient doucement pour le lendemain, et rien d'autre d'asser intéressant se passa. Du moins pas pour que je vous le raconte, a par peu être les petit bruit distincts, qui provinrent de la chambre du capitaine le soir même.  
>Le lendemain ils terminaient de se préparer. Nami distribua les tâches respectives et l'argent.<p>

**-Robin tu viendras avec moi. Franky, Usopp, je vous laisse vous réapprovisionner en matériel, vous savez mieux que moi se qu'il vous faut. Brook vous accompagneras. Chopper, la même chose, j'imagine que tu a besoin d'ingrédient, et Luffy iras avec toi. Quand à vous deux,** dit-elle en se tournant vers le joli cœur et l'algue marine.** Vous irez réapprovisionner le bateau en vivre, et je ne veux pas de protestation.  
>-A tes ordres Nami-swaaaan !<br>-Tch !**

T'auras beau dire se que tu veux Zoro, moi en tant qu'auteur omniscient je vois tout et je sais que ça te déplait pas d'aller faire les course avec ton blondinet.  
>Chacun partit dans son, en fait les seule à s'amuser, sauf Luffy qu'un rien amuse, dont découvrir une nouvelle île, furent les filles.<br>De son côté Usopp subissait presque un interrogatoire sur sa relation avec le capitaine.

**-Occupez-vous de vos oignions, surtout toi ! Occupe-toi donc de Robin.  
>-Va lui demander, elle te dira comment je m'occupe d'elle.<br>-Yohoho ! Ne détourne pas la conversation Usopp-San.**

Tout en discutant ils passèrent devant une bijouterie, Usopp s'arrête, son regard fut attirer par un bijou, un anneau tout simple, légèrement brillant, au pris pas tellement onéreux. Une bague de fiançailles, le rêve de toute petite fille qui se respecte.

**-Oï Usopp ! Tu bouges ?**

Sortant de ses pensée presque bisounoursiennes, il couru rejoindre ses deux amis, oubliant vite l'anneau synonyme d'union.

De son côté Luffy discutait de chose parfaitement banales avec Chopper, profitant de l'animation de la ville. Son regard s'arrêta sur un anneau dans une bijouterie. Une bague de fiançailles, d'après la petite note a côté de l'écrin. Apparemment, Enfant, Certaine filles rêvent de porter se genre de bague, il faut croire que d'autres en rêvent toujours. Il grimaça en pensant à une fille en particulier qui ne voulais pas se mettre dans la tête qu'en aucun cas il ne l'épouserait. Il passa son chemin sur cette pensée, suivant Chopper. Quelque mettre plus tard il demanda à chopper de rentrer sans lui, prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose à voir. Et il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la bijouterie.  
>Il pénétra dans la boutique, se renseigna auprès de la vendeuse sur l'anneau aperçus auparavant. Sans hésitation, il en prit deux exemplaires identiques, chacun dans un écrin différent.<p>

**-Si vous voulez nous somme en promotion, nous pouvons vous graver se que vous voulez gratuitement.**

Luffy réfléchit un instant, il donna sa réponse.

**-Très bien, ça nous prendra 15 à 20 minutes.**

Il attendit patiemment, chose extraordinaire chez lui. Il récupéra ses bague et retourna au bateau, et prétexta auprès de ses nakama d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant mais hors de prix. Sa suffisait à l'équipage et il partit dans sa chambre, deux écrin dans la poche.  
>En milieux d'après-midi, vers Quatre heures, ils partirent. Tranquillement le bateau quittait les côtes. La journée repris son cours normal chez les chapeaux de paille.<br>Au repas Luffy n'arriva pas en premier, comme de coutume, mais personne ne releva. Après tout, tout le monde ici avait cassé une habitude au moins une fois dans sa vie. Alors personne ne releva, à part Robin qui trouvait son capitaine louche.

C'est là que ça devient intéressant, après le repas, étonnamment calme, quand Usopp retourna dans sa cabine. Il trouva un écrin posé sur son oreiller, en plein milieux. Intrigué, comme toute personne à sa place, il l'ouvrit et découvrit un anneau dedans, il reconnu sans peine celui qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. Dessus se trouvait gravé un L et un U entrelacés.  
>Il tourna la tête. La porte venait de s'ouvrir, sur Luffy.<br>Le capitaine admirait son canonnier et l'air d'incompréhension sur son visage. Luffy s'avança, sans qu'ils se quittent des yeux, il prit la bague et posa l'écrin sur le lit, la bague passa au doigt d'Usopp.

**-Tu l'accepte ?** Questionna Luffy  
><strong>-Evidemment.<strong>

Leur fronts collés, Luffy sortit l'autre écrin de sa poche et passa la bague à son propre doigt. La petite boite alla rejoindre l'autre.  
>Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, profitant de l'instant de détente. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils s'embrassèrent.<p> 


End file.
